


Righteous Behaviour

by CheshireCaine



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Body Worship, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shameless Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: With Ginrou taken hostage by food poisoning, Kinrou must guard the village from trespassers alone.Gen – a regular pain in Kinrou’s ass – is ready to risk everything for his own duty:seducing that hunk.
Relationships: Kinrou/Asagiri Gen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Righteous Behaviour

"So, you can't leave your post because you're _'responsible'_. You can't touch me because that would be fraternising. And I can't touch you because that would still be fraternising." Gen's mouth curved wickedly. "Is that right?"

"Yes." Kinrou knew that smile was hiding something to watch, but he didn’t think the outsider would reinforce those lines if he planned to ignore them.

"Even if you liked it?" Because you have to be sure of these things.

"Y-yes. And I would never-"

"Never go back on your word as a guardian of the village." Gen flapped his sleeve as if it would fan away Kinrou's frown. The stark lines of his darkened brow needed intervention. "And, of course, a reliable soldier such as yourself should fulfil that duty."

Kinrou’s face softened – how earnest and obvious his feelings were.

“So, if I could do this for you without breaking those rules . . . it’s fine with you?”

“Yes. No! I mean, yes, if you could. B-but you can’t.”

“Is that a yes if I follow your rules? Or a no even if I can?”

“Yes. But there isn’t a way to-”

Gen dropped to his knees a breath away from Kinrou. “I don’t think using my _mouth_ is the same as touching you with my hands.” He let Kinrou’s eyes catch on his tongue, as he languidly curled it across his lip. “Correct?”

“Yes. Rules are rules.”

“Rules–” He fluttered his fingers across Kinrou’s trousers. “–are rules.” Coincidentally petting Kinrou’s dick through his clothes. “You’ll have to excuse me fingering the line here.” He smiled up at the man, stroking along the curve of his trousers as if he were trying to soothe him. “I don’t want to violate the _principle_ of the rules.”

Pressing at Kinrou through the fabric, which was starting to feel less like clothes and more like a taut sheet too thin to numb Gen’s advance.

“But it would rub a shoe on my dignity, if you made me fumble through your clothes with only the use of my teeth and my lips. I like my tongue. I do fun things with it.” Gen twisted the knot of his belt out of the way. “But tugging down your clothes would hurt my jaw before I could even enjoy it.”

Kinrou gritted his teeth. Gen made sense but maybe he was being too lenient. He couldn’t _think_ once Gen had started _touching_ and what did he mean by enjoying his jaw hurting? He gasped, Gen’s cold hand stuffed inside his trousers and t-touching him there!

Kinrou was throbbing as Gen took hold of him, untucking just his cock and leaving Kinrou dressed and minimally debauched – how he kept warm with so much on _display_ was beyond Gen. But all the more to feast on.

Gen held his palm to his mouth, exhaling slow and warm to heat his skin. “Sorry about that.” He tucked his hands into his sleeves behind him, rocking back to get comfortable and waiting patiently for Kinrou’s confusion to overcome his embarrassment. As soon as he was back to watching Gen, Gen slipped his lips over Kinrou’s cock, curving his tongue around the head. He withdrew, shuffling forwards on his knees to correct course and slid his mouth on Kinrou again, tap-tapping his tongue against his slit.

Kinrou went to wrap his hand around the hair on Gen’s head but pulled back, wrapping it with the other around his spear. Normally, the gold dazzled, but for once, he didn’t notice the specks of light across its surface, groaning as Gen sucked. Slid further. Then back. Then further forward even than before.

Gen hummed around the dick on his tongue. Kinrou, the good, obedient boy didn’t need telling out loud to know to look back down at Gen, who rewarded him by bobbing deeper. His eyelids shuttering as he sucked Kinrou like he could go on for hours.

Kinrou’s head dropped forward, he was really relying on that spear to stand up. But Gen saw no appeal in minimal-involvement, potentially deniable blowjobs. Gen circled his hand around Kinrou’s lower leg, using one as an anchor, then both. He slid his hands up the back of Kinrou’s muscled calves and squeezed his thighs, with a delightful amount of give to squeeze into the heels of his hands.

Kinrou’s breath caught.

“No touching. No fraternising,” recited Gen, holding back a little of the deviousness. “It was fine earlier but that must’ve been because your clothes were in the way. It’s all right if I don’t touch you directly, right?” He climbed to his feet and tipped his head up to peck at Kinrou’s lips. “It’s the hands to skin that are wrong.” Kissed again.

“Yes. That doesn’t defy the rules.” He let Gen peck him another time.

“Good.” Gen rewarded him with something harder, tugging at his lips and touching tongues before stepping between Kinrou’s legs. He held Kinrou’s hips and kept pushing him, past his spear and further. He really was distracted, wasn’t he? “How cruel it’d be if you made me use only my mouth. How lacking in dignity would you say that was?”

“Wait! The bridge.”

Gen rolled his eyes. His lack of faith was appalling. Gen pulled back, letting Kinrou pull air into his lungs while he had some respite. How weirdly dedicated. It was like he’d forgotten his cock was hanging out of his clothes, curved and shining with Gen’s spit. “I like talking. I like doing _things_ with my mouth. Especially to you. On you. _Around_ you in my mouth.”

He stepped back in close, fisting Kinrou’s shirt and baring more of his gloriously full tits. He wished he could ravish them with his eyes alone. Kinrou didn’t resist when he caught him around the ankle and tipped him, shoved his back up against a post and started to abuse his tits through what little fabric hid them. Curled around them to bounce the weight in his palms before _twisting_ and squishing them between his fingers. Caught his nipples and squeezed–

_“Ahh!”_

“ _Oh?_ You like that more, do you?” Happily taking the opportunity to put his teeth around one and nibble.

Kinrou held onto Gen’s shoulder blades, a damp patch spreading over his tit as Gen alternated: bite, suck, bite, suck, suck, _suck_. Gen slid his hands down, skirting over what of Kinrou’s abs was covered by his clothes and free game. He drew close to Kinrou’s cock, dark at the head and close to _dripping._ “Ah ah ah!” And snatched his hands away to grope at Kinrou’s ass.

 _Did he need to tease?_ Kinrou’s jaw was more clenched than Gen’s fingers feeling up his ass right now, squeezing at the same time as he moved to suck on his other tit. No sense of pacing, just hunger for Kinrou’s body.

It was . . . _hypnotic_.

The tight grip on his ass, the pulling on his tits, he needed. He needed– “More. More!”

Gen moved off his chest and Kinrou’s temples pounded with unforeseen rage. If he had any strength in his arms, he’d drag him back.

Gen smiled cruelly at him. Like he could read his mind. “Anything you demand from me. There’s just one thing.” He slid to his knees, ignoring the wobble of his right leg as it settled onto a plank. He held his hands out, cupped in supplication. “Your desire or your limits? You let me _touch_ earlier. It can’t be helped.”

“It can’t be.” Kinrou jerked his hips forwards, slapping his dick onto Gen’s fingers. “I. Said. _More._ ”

Gen opened his mouth for Kinrou to slide in.

Maybe Kinrou was aching for it now or maybe Gen had skipped being a tease this time, because between the ungodly mouth sucking down his shaft and the tight, tight grip circling around the base, Kinrou couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think.

He couldn’t hear the birds, feel the wind. There was nothing but Gen on his cock, defiling him with that enchanted tongue. There was a drumming in his blood, beating in the head, louder and more urgent the more Gen sucked.

“Go ahead and come. I won’t mind.” Gen kissed the tip, looking up into Kinrou’s eyes right as he tongued his slit.

Kinrou caught himself in one hand and the top of Gen’s head in the other. He tensed, legs locked, and cum pulsed from his cock into Gen’s waiting mouth. Gen sucked at the sensitive tip, frantically stabbing with his tongue. “Can’t miss any, ya know.”

Kinrou slumped back and Gen sucked one last time before letting him go, licking inside his mouth.

He cracked his neck and rolled his jaw. “Oh, I’ve missed that feeling.” He leaned into Kinrou, still puffing and without any words to give. He had the stamina to lean forwards to let Gen bite his lip and dip his tongue in to touch his.

“Don’t be a stranger. Next time, we can skip the coy behaviour.” He started walking backwards, away from the village. “It’s not touching if you fuck me with that big cock of yours, is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote from roughly 2.40 in the morning and finished 4 hours later. got distracted all day from editing but luckily there weren't so many blatant errors to find, dear reader. so i would like to thank Kinrou's tits and Gen's shameless behaviour for breaking my writer burn out-block.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
